Boku no Hikari
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Pois desde que tivesse seus amigos ao seu lado, a luz que havia acendido em seu coração, brilharia cada vez mais intensa... E talvez crescesse quando soubesse que lá no fundo existia alguém que amava."


**Boku no Hikari**

Ele andava, andava e andava... Porém a lugar nenhum chegava. Seus olhos, agora opacos e mortos, nada viam perfeitamente. . Havia abusado do poder que a visão lhe proporcionava. Bem que Madara havia avisado... Mas já passou e não tem volta. Agora estava na Terra sem mais nenhum objetivo. E cada hora que se passava, era uma hora a menos na vida do Uchiha. Voltar à Konoha era uma das opções mais cogitáveis àquela hora. Mas como retornar à sua terra natal se nem ao menos sabia onde estava?

Próximo ao local onde Sasuke se encontrava, Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Kakashi estavam procurando-o, novamente. Enquanto hanabis eram soltas naquela noite estrelada de natal, o grupo de shinobis da Folha buscava o Uchiha, sem paradas para descanso. Estavam apreensivos, pois a guerra havia chego ao término há pouco tempo e quem a cessara fora justamente o rapaz do famoso clã, matando Kabuto. Correram mais um pouco e chegaram a uma caverna no meio da floresta, onde no topo desta, encontrava-se Sasuke.

- Tsc. Sabia que viriam. – disse.

- Teme. – murmurou Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun... – sussurrou Sakura.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Vieram para me levar de volta à Vila?

- Hai! – gritou em resposta, o Uzumaki.

- Vocês não têm jeito... – ironizou.

- Sasuke... – sussurrou o loiro e logo lançou uma kunai na direção de seu amigo, que desviara.

- Se quer me ferir, dobe, te ferirei também! – avisou, revidando a kunai.

Sasuke, apesar de precisar retornar à Konoha, não queria se daria por vencido. Seu orgulho o impedia de dizer "Naruto, eu volto...", mesmo que estivesse ciente de que sua vingança já havia sido completada. Avançou no Uzumaki com rapidez, planejando atacá-lo com sua katana. Mas, felizmente, o loiro não foi atingido, por conta da visão do Uchiha, que não estava muito boa, assim não conseguiu ferir seu amigo.

- Sasuke! – exclamou Naruto, surpreso.

- Agora percebeu o meu estado, não é, dobe? – indagou frio.

- O que...? – estava aflito.

- Na luta contra Kabuto, abusei de meu novo olho novo. E acabei neste estado. – apontou para si mesmo. – Surpreso?

- Não estava ciente de que não poderia sair por aí querendo mostrar seu poder? – gritou indignado, o Uzumaki. – Por quê?

- Queria que a guerra continuasse, dobe? – retrucou.

Naruto ficou quieto e de cabeça baixa. No fim, o herói foi o vilão. Se a guerra continuasse, provavelmente muitos de seus amigos morreriam ou ficariam gravemente feridos, assim como Hinata, aquela que ele não retribuiu. Só a deixou sob os cuidados de uns médicos-nin àquele dia, para poder levar Sasuke de volta à Vila.

- Sua vingança acabou Sasuke... E neste estado... Terá de voltar! – avisou Kakashi.

- Talvez... – respondeu com um sorriso de canto. – Eu volto com uma condição... – anunciou.

- E qual é? – questionou Sai.

- Se eu perder para o Dobe. – encarou Naruto, com seus olhos opacos.

- Mas Sasuke... Sua visão! – protestou o loiro.

- Ou é isso, ou não volto. – bradou.

- Tudo bem... – aceitou.

Ficaram um frente ao outro. Naruto começou com seu famoso Kage Bunshin, que lhe proporcionou três clones. Sasuke desviava e eliminava todos os bunshins que seu amigo criava. Assim que todos os falsos Uzumakis foram acabados, o Uchiha avançou no loiro, com sua katana apontada para o peito de seu rival. Naruto saltou para tentar desviar e logo desferir um soco na face do moreno, mas durante sua queda, a lâmina perfurou e atravessou seu coração.

- Já? – zombou.

- Sabe que não sou tão besta, não é? – Naruto gritou atrás do bunshin que desapareceu assim que atingido pela arma de Sasuke.

Correu na direção do Uchiha, com seu rasengan pronto em sua mão direita. Talvez fosse injustiça usar um jutsu daquele nível contra seu adversário que não estava tão bem, mas era a única chance de vencê-lo. O moreno, antes de ser atingido pela esfera de chakra, fez sua katana atravessar Naruto, que era outro clone. O verdadeiro Uzumaki atacou Sasuke pelas costas, com outro rasengan. O rapaz foi lançado a alguns metros de distância e caiu desacordado.

- Gomen Sasuke... – murmurou o loiro.

Mesmo que este afirmasse voltar à Konoha se derrotado por Naruto, Kakashi amarrou os pulsos do Uchiha, afinal ele ainda era um nukenin. Colocou o corpo de Sasuke em seu ombro e começou o retorno para a Vila. Olhou para os três jovens, que entenderam o olhar como uma ordem para apressarem-se.

Em um dia, aproximadamente, chegaram ao País do Fogo. O ex-membro do time sete já estava consciente e este atraía olhares de todos os habitantes da Vila, afinal ele era um dos shinobis mais procurados por todas as nações, aliás, um dos mais odiados pelas mesmas. Fazer o quê... Era um nukenin forte, obviamente existiam pessoas que o temiam.

- S-Sasuke? – gaguejou Shikamaru.

O Uchiha somente acenou em resposta e continuou seu caminho ao prédio da Hokage, que mesmo após a guerra continuou sendo Tsunade. Pediu para que Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Sakura apressassem os passos, por conta dos olhares que eram lançados e não estava gostando. Os quatro atenderam a seu pedido e em poucos minutos já estavam na sala da godaime.

- Uchiha Sasuke... – a loira disse, com certo tom de desaprovação.

- H-Hai! – o rapaz hesitou.

- Vejo que não está em melhores condições... – começou. – Estamos no fim de ano e temos alguns festivais. Não estou com cabeça para cuidar de nukenins... Então te deixarei solto, sob cuidados do time sete. Mas assim que o novo ano começar... Prestará serviços à Vila.

- Tudo bem...

- E quanto a sua visão... Eu dou um jeito nela depois... – suspirou. – Agora, dispensados.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama. – assentiram os cinco.

Passaram-se os dias e logo estavam em trinta e um de dezembro. Várias barraquinhas de comida estavam nas novas ruas de Konoha. Toda a população estava lá. Todos vestidos com kimonos ou yukatas. Os vendedores com happis. Tudo tão enfeitado e bonito. Mas Sasuke não podia enxergar muito bem toda aquela beleza.

- Sasuke-kun! – gritou Sakura. – Trouxe dangos, quer?

- H-Hai... Arigatou... – agradeceu.

- Nee... Gomen estar sempre te irritando... – hesitou.

- Isso é passado... Sakura...

- Hum?

- Vamos recomeçar...

- Sasuke... Kun...

- Eu te perdôo... Por tudo... E você? Me perdoa?

- Hai... Sasuke-kun... – sorriu.

- Arigatou Sakura... – abraçou-a.

Ele pronunciou a mesma frase daquele dia em que abandonou Konoha, mas dessa vez estava de volta. Atrás daquele abraço, hanabis eram soltas, em comemoração ao novo ano. Naruto observava aquele espetáculo pela janela do hospital, ao lado de Hinata, que estava melhor. As lindas luzes que os fogos produziam não eram perfeitamente vistas pelo Uchiha, mas este não se importava... Pois desde que tivesse seus amigos ao seu lado, a luz que havia acendido em seu coração, brilharia cada vez mais intensa... E talvez crescesse quando soubesse que lá no fundo existia alguém que amava.


End file.
